


Reggie

by GaiaMax



Series: Assorted prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheating, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, Nightmares, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMax/pseuds/GaiaMax
Summary: Just after Snow and Emma come back from the enchanted forest, the next big bad have everyone stuck in the woods. During the night Regina has a nightmare and Charming leaves to comfort her, making Snow discover something she never considered possibble.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Series: Assorted prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> #24  
> 12\. I heard you screaming. Nightmares, again?  
> 10\. We can’t keep this up forever.  
> 2\. Pet names

It is horrific, loud and jarring. Regina’s screams are filling the air. Charming wakes and immediately looks over to see his starting to wake wife, instead of Regina like he was expecting, he was ready to bring her to his chest and cradle her until the memories made into dreams disappeared. Under him, the hard ground reminds him that Snow, his wife, is back and not Regina in bed next to him, he should be loyal to her but the terror in the sounds coming from Regina sings to him. As slow as he can manage while maintaining a speed, he untangles himself from Snow, who is becoming more awake.

“Where are you going?” She asks, pouting and stretching to pull him back to her.

“She needs someone, Snow,” he stays trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he continues to stand up.

“Why does it have to be you? Emma and Henry are here,” she states, waiting for him to give in to her, like he has always done before.

“He’s a child, Snow. She’s going to wake everyone up soon and we need to be on our best,” he tells her, fully standing up and looking down his nose at her. “Go back to sleep, I won’t be long.”

He quickly covers the space between Regina and the others, weaving behind the wall of leaves she had chosen. As soon as her husband is beyond hearing distance, Snow, using her skills that actively honed from being stuck in the forest with Emma, follows him, maintaining out of his sight while him still in hers.

Regina's screaming has turned into low moans paired with violent twisting and turning. Charming bites his lip and shakes his head, as he watches her looking completely vulnerable. As he kneels down on the grass Charming, feels the grass crunch under his knees and feels the rocks dig into his hands as he braces himself. After settling, he reaches to her head, stroking her hair, at first she tenses the act stopping but as David continues on her body loosens while she leans into it, chasing the comfort.

Snow is frozen as she watches the scene unfold in front of her, since she has come back Charming hasn’t treated her with the same energy he had before the curse, the same passion he was now using on Regina and not her, his wife. And the Evil Queen, reacting without any bitterness is so uncanny after being under her campaign for years. Snow knows that the two have grown close over the time she had been away, both of them parenting Henry as a… but their are friends and Charming has always been a tactile person, not raised under the scrutiny of a royal family.

“Reggie, Reggie,” David whispers, low as he tries to wake her, keeping one hand stroking her hair and the other running his hand against her cheek hoping the roughness would bring her to wakefulness.

Snow knows she should walk away, if she doesn’t want to witness anything but her mind is stuck wondering so many whys: why had Charming given her a nickname, why hadn’t she heard him call her that in public- in front of her and Emma.

Regina comes to the land of waking, at a force, shuddering and whimpering. Bolting upwards, she backs away from the hand on her cheek but David’s hand moves to the back of head, keeping her there. With tears in her eyes, she looks up and starts to gain back her composure but still allows him to hold her. Slowly, watching her face, checking for any sign of rejection he brings his forehead to rest against hers. She lets him stay there, the both of them breathing in each other, savouring the moment they both know won’t last.

The bile rises in her throat, she has to clamp a hand over mouth to hide the gag that erupts in her, the ability to deny the truth fading. Snow is now standing there with wide eyes and a sinking feeling in her stomach but she still wouldn’t leave in enraptured by the two of them.

“I heard you screaming. Nightmares, again?” He asks, already knowing the answers, pulling back just slightly after dragging his nose against hers.

Snow is waiting for Regina to give a retort that is harsh and witty and she doesn’t she just stares at him but it is not as threatening as she can be .

David doesn’t wait for an answer, pulling down Regina to lay down next to him as circled as his arms around her giving her the space to rest her head on his chest.

A few seconds past, Regina completely calming down, pushes out of David’s arms sitting up and looking down at him, her arms spread over each side. “We can’t keep this up forever,” she states, watching for his reaction.

“Reggie…,” he lets out trying to pull her back down but she pushes him away.

“Don’t call me, Reggie,” she tells him, as he continues to paw at her. She gives one final raised eyebrow, before placing herself in his arms. “I know you're plagued by notions of chivalry, but be serious, you aren’t going to…” she whispers to him, leaving hot breath on his neck before David cuts in.

“ _ Reggie,  _ I don’t know what I’m going to do. I love Snow but I don’t  _ love  _ Snow,” he says, gripping her tighter, resting his chin on her head and looking at a tree in the distance.

Behind the canopy of leaves, Snow’s whole body shakes as her chest burns her inside out.

“I know what you’re going to do and it’s okay. Reggie and David never stood a chance against Snow and Charming. I’ve been alone longer than I’ve been with someone and I’m a grown woman, it will hurt but it won’t destroy me,” Regina says, still attached to David.

David pulls back and looks down at Regina, pressing a little kiss to her hairline. “Regina. Reggie, I…”

“It’s okay, Charming. You don’t have to make a decision now,” she says, putting her head on his chest and falling asleep almost instantaneously.

  
Now, Snow is stuck with the dred of knowing that a decision about her life is coming for her. So many things are swirling around her head, Charming doesn’t love her, he has feelings for Regina,  _ Reggie,  _ and she just wants him to be happy. But most of all she just wants her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
